COSMIC CASTAWAY
by Sailorxtc
Summary: it's kind of sad... i wouldn't wanna spoil it fot you
1. Cosmic Castaway

Cosmic Castaway SAILORXTC   
  
  
  
They held each other tenderly as everyone in the ballroom watched the two love-struck couple dance to the earthling song. Everyone gathered closer as Darien and Serena laughed and smiled together, holding each other intimately. "Oh my love, I love this song ever so much. But not as much as I love you." AS the song was nearing close, Darien sung along to it. "You know it's true..." he started off. "Everything I do..." he continued. "I do it for you," Serena finished. They drew closer and were induced into a most alluring lip-lock. Serena and Darien had forgotten that people surrounded them, but that happened stopped them. They were too much in love to notice the vast crowd in every direction of them. Suddenly, the two star-crossed lovers found themselves in an enchanting garden of jasmine and an elusive collection of ivory roses. The ballroom had vanished, or so it may have seen. Serena gazed up to find them in the mist of an angelic black cosmos. Stars twinkled and danced around them. Darien smiled softly toward his bride to be. He captured the aromatic scent of Serena's sliver, silk-like hair. Serena gaped into his enticing dark azure eyes and smiled as well. Little did they know, but their moment was going to be destroyed in a matter of seconds.  
  
"That's him, get em' men," a rough voice urged. People gasped and looked at one another as they saw an elite of soldiers' march toward Serena and Darien. Before Darien knew what was going on, he was grabbed roughly. "Un-hand me!" Darien demanded. Serena was pushed as side from the crowd and seized as well. "What is the meaning of all this?" She said angrily. The gather of people moved aside as more guards came about. "Get these people out of here, now!" One of them ordered. The soldier looked down at Darien, and let out a smirk. Darien frowned and jumped at him but was restrained by two of their strongest guards holding him back. The soldier eyed Darien once more, observing his next move towards him. Darien narrowed his eyes and suddenly stops to look for Serena. To his surprise, she was not in sight. He quickly turned his head with more fury than he knew he had inside him. "Where is she?" he said though his teeth. "Where is my wife?" A sinister laugh filled the room. "Wife. Not quite." Where had Darien heard that vexatious voice before? He had perceived that tongue over and over in his youth and again in manhood. He turned discreetly as to not alarm the arms holding him. Darien was enraged as to whom he saw standing in front of him, which caused him to once again escape from the men's powerful clutch. At that, they stroke him with a mighty hit from the bottom of a crystal sword. As Darien slowly grew into un-conscious, his eyes were left open to see the vile betrayer right before him. "Diamond", he said as his eyes slowly closed. He could still hear babble in his surroundings and footsteps on his right side. Prince Diamond held Darien up by his shimmering cloak, face to face, breathe to breathe. "Dear brother, I didn't want to have to come to this point, if you would have just given me what was mine. It was that simple, even a child could have done it. You know I saw her first but you sneak yourself right into her heart. That heart should have been mine and mine alone. Now, Darien, prince of thieves, no one will ever see your face again. Guards depose of him, now!" Diamond said as he slammed Darien onto the cold marvel floor. "But...but he is your brother, commander. Surely you must mean..." one of the guards sympathized. The others stepped back as Diamond approached the one whom felt ever so sorry for Darien. "Fool, you dare deify me? Your prince and soon to be your king? I mean kill him you fool! Do it and do it as soon as possible!" The guards made the solute and went off, dragging Prince Darien by his arms. They kicked him to assure he wouldn't be awaking any time soon. Prince Diamond continuously laughed as he walked the other direction. "You will be mine, Serenity, you will become my bride," he said aloud.  
  
Serenity was held captive in her room, crying on her bed. The guards stood outside for Prince Diamond to return. In a few minutes he was afoot to serenity's bedroom. "Un-lock the door." Serena heard the door and quickly put a hold to her tears. She withdrew herself from her bed and walked towards the opening door. When Serena saw that it was Diamond and not her beloved, she shook her head and stepped backward. Diamond closed the door behind him and locked it. The look of seduction in his face, the hunger of love was upon him. "Wh-Where's my fiancé? What did you do to him?" she said terrified. Diamond's eyes widened as he was drawing nearer to Serenity. He laughed along the way. "Now we can finally be together my love, just you and I", he said. Serena shook her head. "Diamond, why are you doing this to us. Please, let us be, let us live in happy times", she pleaded threw tears. "Yes. You and I will live in a wonderful world." Serenity stepped back until she was at the foot of her canopy bed. She tipped over and tried to run, but Diamond's hold on her was too strong for her to wit stand. He covered her mouth, heading towards her bed. "You will be my queen and I, your king. You will also make love to me and give me a son", Diamond whispered in her ear. Hearing those words gave Serenity a chill down her delicate spine. She struggled more and more, screaming at the top of her very lungs, and tears descending from her icy-blue colored eyes. The only thing running though Serena's head was Darien. Was he still alive and how could his own brother think of doing such a thing to him, or anyone else for that matter? The Prince slowly caressed his free hand up her leg and stroked it until it was at her panty line.  
  
While this was occurring, Darien woke to find himself in the dungeon infested with rats. He jumped to his toes in disgust, while looking for a way out. To his understanding, there seem to be no gates to be released and no air to breathe. "If this is there way of killing me off, it's pretty pathetic," he said aloud. Darien searched once more, but was thrashed in the head with a rock. Moments later, he woke once again to see a sword at the tip of this nose. The piercing sword, merly touching, caused precious blood to extract from the sensitive piece. "Good bye Prince Darien", a voice said. At that moment, an explosion of rocks tumbled, making an escape route for Darien. An arm reached out from the smoke and of course Darien took the help from the stranger. He hadn't even seen him and yet already, they were out in a space cruiser heading toward a near by star.  
  
  
"Wait, what are you doing? Go back, we must go back!" Darien said with worry. The pilot cocked an eyebrow at the prince and laughed. "You can't be serious." He said. "I'm quite serious", Darien said tensely. "That planet is about to destroy it's self in about five minutes. I was ordered to rescue you and bring you back to Earth. I am a scientist and pilot from the planet known as Jupiter sent here to make sure you survive." Darien looked out side the window and frowned. "Belive me when I say that I am grateful, but you don't understand. I have to go back. I have to go get her." The pilot was puzzled so he ignored Darien's wish. "The moon princess is there and has been held captive. If we don't..." A shattering blast came from all sides of the ship. It rocked as debris flew from every direction. "Serenity, noooooooooo!" Darien cried out. His eyes watered as he witnessed hellish flames spurt out of no where. Darien was afraid to pear out the glass, but he did so anyway. The once shone moon star had been vanished. His heart lashed at the thought of Serenity dead and it left Darien dismembered in sprit. "Serena", he whispered softly as he cried softly...   
  
SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, TELL ME ABOUT IT... I'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER IN CHAPTER TWO... MOON POWER...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. COSMIC CASTAWAY - ch.2

COSMIC CASTAWAY CHAPTER TWO SAILORXTC

COSMIC CASTAWAY CHAPTER TWO SAILORXTC

"She'll be all right. Don't worry about the princess right now." The pilot then winked at Darien as though he had something up his sleeve. "What are you talking about? Was it just me, or did that star moon just explode. Serena couldn't have survived the blast," Darien said regretfully. They passed through the cosmos, making sure not to hit any left over matter from the star. "Trust me, she's alive and don't worried about it." Darien raised a brow this time. "What do you know? How do you know whether or not she is alive?" The pilot let out a smirk on his rugged face. Darien looked downward and noticed the pilots' name sewed onto his jacket. "Andrew," Darien said softly. The very name brought back great memories about the Andrew, Darien once knew. "Do you know where Serenity may be?" He asked with hope. Andrew looked at him directly. "I don't have a clue where she came possibly be. But belive me when I say this, she is still alive…out there somewhere." Andrew then turned to auto pilot to comfort Darien while they were heading to the quadrant. 

"There something I really should tell you Andrew." Andrew arose, ready to listen. "I'm listening." Darien arose as well glaring out the window. Andrew placed a gentle hand over Darien shoulder. "She'll be ok", he assured him. "It's not that. It's about earth, my home planet. Well you see… I can't go home. So you just better drop me off on a near planet", Darien confessed. Andrew laughed. "I was sent here to take you home, and that what I'm sure as hell gonna do." "By whom, sent you? If they had done the research on me, you should have found it impossible to go back there. Well you see Andrew; I was exiled, a castaway, from my home world. If I return, I'll never be seen again." Andrew laughed once more. His concern was not of what Darien expected. "What the hell did you do to have been sent away from Earth, of all planets?" The prince stared right into in emerald eyes. "I fell in love," he said astonished. "Love makes you weak my friend. It's nothing but broken promises, betrayal and don't let me go on. Her name was Lita and her duty was more important than I ever was to her. I didn't even know what the hell she did for a living. She left me with out a warning; I haven't seen her since. I loved her more then I loved myself, but in the end it was worthless to her. Careful, Dare, Serenity might break your heart." Hearing Andrew call him "Dare', reminded him so much of his pal that it scared him. It triggered old anamnesis in which Darien thought no longer existed. Andrew sharply snapped his fingers. "Hello in there", he said. "Oh, oh yes. That's absurd, Serena would never leave me for another. We're destined to be together. For over a thousand years we have lost and found each other time and time again. We'll find each other again." Andrew laughed. "Why is everything I happen to say, amuse you so much?" Darien stood there proud like while Andrew shook his head is disappointment. "Look at cha'. The all mighty prince, what a sissy bitch you are. I see I'll need to work on you. I need to toughen you up a bit." Now Darien was the one who laughed this time. "There will be no need to "toughen" me up at all. I may seem like the weakling prince to you, but I assure you I am fully prepared for combat." Andrew looked him up and down. "Looks to me that I'll be working on you for a long time. I know a place. You're girlfriend will just have to wait a little while longer. Andrew went back to his platinum vessel chair. "Computer, set a coarse for the Garadoes quadrant, he ordered. "The Garadoes what?" Darien said puzzled. "Just sit back, relax and let the computer do its job."

"Still thinking about her, are you? She must be quite the gal to have you all jittery like that. So, tell me about this so-called princess of yours." "A princess from the Moonkingdom when the Silver millennium was I hand." Andrew looked confused as Darien was speaking. "The Moon kingdom was destroyed eons ago. No record has been shown of any existence. So the legends are true and you two were meant to be, but it sounds all too fairy tailish to me. But how after all these centuries, you remain to be unseen from us." Darien smiled. "You are so narrow minded. With the power of Queen Serenity, she used her power to create an invisible casing around the kingdom and everything that had to do with it. Earth spacemen have crossed it many times and had no knowledge of their existence." "Why the cover up? What was so important to not have been eyed by anyone?" Darien cleared his throat. "My Andrew, aren't you the curious inquirer… The palace was not like any other of its time and held within was a crystal of immense power, but can on be controlled by the will of the royal court. That power could never reach into the clutches of any other being it must have been protected with all cost. Moreover, the kingdom blood held eternal life, but was un-natural for anyone to live forever, but still they did so…" "And how did you manage to slip your way into their dominion?" Andrew asked temperamentally. "Ah yes, the day I met Serena, no I mind you, this is a long story," "We've got the time, and I look forward to be entertained." "Well, if you insist… I was one of the few selected to have been launched in to space to collect a new type of mineral discovered on the moons' surface. Right before the launch, I guess you would call it a premonition of some sort and images of a palace would be cast in my mind. Anyway, I shook it off as we began to leave the atmosphere and soon be jettisoned to the moon. I was the first to step off and scrutinized the moon, as it looked so magnificent hanging into the blackness of space." As Darien foretold his story, Andrew noticed the look in his eye. Darien was as though he was back in his far long ago past and reminiscing. He continued to speak. "I… remember someone calling my name and I assumed I was hallucinating so I asked if anyone else heard what I was hearing. They said no of course, proceeding on. As we searched for about three hours, tremors on the surface commenced as the rock trembled. Steam rised from under my feet while everyone started to head back. We ran faster and faster as the quivers grew larger and lasted longer. It was like I was being followed by something trying to get to my. Not thinking, I stopped to turn due to this weird feeling that someone or thing was behind me. Some one shouted out me and as I turned and found myself suddenly falling. I fell hard and fast. I fell forever it seemed. When I came to, I was amazed that I was still alive and wondered if anyone knew I was down here. I looked up and noticed there was no way anyone out of where ever the hell I was. As I looked around an aura encircle my body. At first I thought I hit my head pretty hard and none of this was real, but something convinced me other wise. Laughter coming from the opposite direction. I stood and followed this jesting sound. To my surprise, I saw a young looking girl playing with her kitty and I thought I know I must be dreaming. I mean there was no air in space I had to be. The black kitten stopped suddenly facing me eye to eye. She looked alarmed, but the girl wasn't. She was the most ravishing gal I have ever seen and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She approached me with ease and reached for my headpiece. At first I was started while she giggled, but there was air and I was breathing. I didn't understand anything that was going on nor did I try. "'It's you,?'" she said. According to her, I only dwelled in her dreams and she couldn't understand where I came from nor did she imagine that I would actually be real. When I heard the name Serenity, it was like sweet music to thy ears. I wanted to stay there forever there with here. Something came over me and I knew that we had to be together. She reached for my hand and I took it, in a fraction of a second flowers surrounded me and I was in normal clothes. Someone came up to us: 

Flash back…

"Just play along," Serenity said. Darien shook his head and smiled. "Serena, what are you doing with this stranger? And how many times have we told you about sneeking out side the palace walls. You could have been seen by one of those god awful earthlings." Darien slighlty frowned apon the comment. "I'm sorry Raye, I was just…" "No excuses, you're mother has sent us scouts to look after you and now you're here with some boy. Tisk tisk, what would your mother say. I'm sorry Serenity, as you know I will have to tell you mother of this event." Serena looked terriferd. No way would her mother belive any excuse serena would say. "That will not be necessary." He said frankly. Raye rose here eyes in suspicion while Serena wondered her eyes and smiled. "Umm, Raye, this is umm…this is…" "Darien," he said finally. Raye was about to grad hold of Serenity's hand until a guard was sent for her for a secret scout meeting held by the queen. "I'll get back to you later, missy," she said before jotting away, winking toward Darien. He smiled back then turned his head to Serena. "You have made quite the impression," she teased. "Tell me something princess, am I dreaming or what. My men probably think I'm dead and have sent other out in search for me, real or not, I have to get back," Serenity's garrulous eyes were filled with disappointment. "Believe me when I say, that this place is quite real and it is crucial that you must stay. For there is no way for you to leave this place. You are what they say; an out sider, but I feel that you need to be here, here with me," Serenity pleaded. "Funny thing, I… feel the same…way." Suddenly the two found themselves in a position they need not to be. Serena laid the smile first as Darien was drawn to her essence. "Get away from my daughter!" urged and angry voice. "Mother," Serenity whispered to herself. "So it is true, Serenity. How un-lady like. You disappoint me. Oh daughter what am I to do with you. I try to raise you properly and you go out with this… this…" The queen looked deep into Darien's eyes, searching his soul. Darien soon became intimidated. "You young man, I don't know who you are and what you are doing with my daughter, but I know that you do not belong here, not with my people. Such is treason and calls for an abrupt punishment, death." Serenity shook her head no while Darien was soon put into suspended animation like state. "Mother no you can not, you must not, please mother. I didn't mean to alarm you, but he was simply lost and I was showing him a way out. No mother, show mercy." The queens looked hard down toward Darien then to the look apon her daughter's face. "As your wish, but no know this…He will be brought back to his planet with no recollection of this place or you. And because of your meeting with him, history will be change and he will never set foot on the moon. This time they shall find their space mineral so none of this shall ever occur. Daughter, you must understand never need it be that you or any of us to encounter and earthly, understand," Queen said directly. Serena sighed "As long as he lives," she said finally as she went to steal a kiss, just as he vanished…

Out of flash back… 

"But I didn't forget, which was very unusual. The difference was that I just refused the launch due to a deep feeling that I shouldn't go," Andrew raised in awe. "Darien you once spoke of a spacecraft, but that the way you speak of it…" he paused. "What," Andrew managed a sarcastic laugh. "That technology was centuries ago. I remember reading about that moon trip in an ancient history text, when I was four. That happened centuries ago, which just can't be possible. If you are from Earth your remains should be rotten and dissolved by now." Darien chuckled and proceeded. "Well that's a mystery to me too. As I said before, the memory was still intact and according to her, I was born into the moon Kingdom in a previous life, but something terrible happens. No one knew exactly what but it caused me and my family to be exiled to Earth and our punishment was to grow old with them and die, leaving me alone with out the love of my life. And no I see history is repeating itself. Now take a seat, I see we still have time until we get to where ever the hell we're going." Both sat back while Darien proceeded. No how is it I became an outcast of my own world you say, till this day I still question the reason, but this is how it went… There was foretold a great battle was going to take place on the moon, strife of good and evil. No one ever believed it, but I took it under great concideration due to all the other things that were bestowed onto me. I dedicated my loyalty to the queen of the moon to protect her and her Kingdom if such should happen. I was said to be a trader, and because I didn't become an astronaut, the queen of the moon as well as one from planet earth to knight me. That put me in quite the predicament, but the love of Serenity kept me away from my home world. As predicted the battle begun and I was set forth to protect the some princess in addition to Serenity. I had a selfish heart. Never did I think to have them brought together so I could protect them both. At that time, I truly felt like I had betrayed my world. Due to my carelessness, the princess was extinguishing while I was playing hero boy showing off for Serenity. They had the power to save themselves, but compared to earth, there was no hope for us. My planet was left in ruins while the moon remained safe for a time. The highest of earth vanished me to never return. I had failed, and cost a life. I might as well have killed her myself. I regret that till this day. That was more than five hundred years ago. Why I live today, that royal bloodline of eternal life still flows within after all these centuries. I had to be with Serena and I saw nothing past that. Why was a chosen for such duties? I just wreck them all, just like back there…Serenity, I failed you too…" Darien stood tall to glance out the window, slowly exhaling "You know, I've never told this story before, now that I do it puts things in a whole new perspective. I wonder if the princess of Earth was somehow connected to that of the Moon? We'll I think I answered all of your questions, now I have one for you," Darien approached Andrew with cocked eyebrow. "What's that?" "Who sent you out in search for me, and how did you know exactly when and where to find me. That should be an interesting story, wouldn't you think." Andrew withdrew a forced smile as he glanced over to the navigation panels. "That'll have to wait, in the mean time, we're here. Lets get you out of those clothes and into something more common like I should say," he chuckled. "A what pray tail do you mean by that? What's wrong with what I have on," "I see we have lost of work to do on you yet, prince," he laughed once more. "Here, put these on," Darien glanced at the cloth in disgust. "Surely you do not expect me to put these rags on do you. I mean really now, they're filthy," he said shacking the dust from the garments. "And how in the hell, would any women want to put up with such a whinny sissy such as your self. Come one now, I know that rough tuff renegade is in there some where. Come one pretty boy; show us what you are made of. Or are you just all looks and no backbone. What was she thinking when she said yes, to the likes of you?" Andrew almost choked on that on. Darien wasn't as bad as Andrew portrayed him to be. Andrew was the typed to lead a mob of thugs and not baby sit some prissy opulent kid. Darien had been away from the real world far too long and was well adapted to him getting commodities on a silver platter. "We 'shall' make a real man out of you yet, you just wait and see, your majesty," Andrew mocked while Darien simply stood there annoyed as hell. "What do you mean? I have no time for a coming of age thing with you; I have to get to her, I must find her and my brother shall pay dearly for what he has done, oh another long story," "Why I'm sure it is, but there is no time for that. If you she loves you as much as she says she does, she'll wait, it applies to you too, Dar. I doubt you were this way in your former life. It's time you take a look at you roots, regardless of your bloodline of royalty. Where's that Dar I…" Andrew stopped before he would be hounded with more questions. "What was that," Darien asked rather preciously. "Nothing. Come lets go it'll only be a while. Just a few more minutes and we should be close enough to phase down to the planet…


End file.
